All is fair in love and war
by rambunctious child
Summary: DISCONTINUED-to those who enjoyed this story see the new story i am writing "Be Aggressive" for it is the same principal with more characters, drama, a better organized plot line and a freash prespective
1. Forever

AN* i've decided to rewrite this chapter, as well as the rest i had written for this story for, in all honesty, it was rather terrible. i'm failing to give Daphne and Pansy justice. i'm going to try to update at least once a week, i may update more to make up for updating less later.

Disclaimer-i don't own anything from the Harry Potter series, book or movie. So if you experience any deja vu, it's probably not mine.

Daphne Greengrass was in love.

Plain, simply and to the point, the three things Daphne found most appealing in, well, anything really. Her cloths were simple, classy pieces. Her homework and test answers were just that, the answer. And when it came to her feelings it was plain to see she loved Draco Malfoy.

This arrangement wasn't exactly ideal, but that was simply how it was.

What wasn't so simple was the current obstacle preventing her and Draco's love of flourishing; for he undoubtedley loved her as much, if not more, then she loved him. She was Daphne Greengrass after all. Speaking of the obstacle she just arrived to the dormitorie's now.

"Daphne, have you ever been in love?" Pansy sighed, spinning 360 degrees before collapsing onto her four poster. Yes, Pansy Parkinson is the obstacle, for she is the current girlfriend.

"Something like that." Daphne grumbled

"It's absolutely brilliant isn't it?" Pansy exclaimed

"Oh, it makes me feel just so bubbly inside." Daphne stated with an intricately placed eye roll.

"Who is it you're crushing on and why the hell hasn't he asked you out yet?" Pansy snapped sitting up with her pillow clutched at her stomach.

"Wh-what?" Daphne stuttered

"Don't think I missed that eye roll, you're in love, and he doesn't like you back. I'll ask again, who is the bastard." Pansy demanded

"It's not that he doesn't like me back. I'm sure, no positive he dose…I mean who wouldn't" Pansy nodded in agreement, for they had come to the understanding in third year that they were, undeniably perfect. "It's just that he's currently dating someone else."

"Well, it probably won't last long with you being on the market." Pansy assured her. "You'll just have to try to wait it out. He'll come to his senses soon enough."

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Daphne perked right up at the thought

"Then your love life will be perfect, like mine, and we can go on double dates, oh it'll be so much fun." Pansy squealed into her pillow.

"We'll see about that Pansy." Daphne grinned.

"If your lucky your relationship will be like Draco and mine's." Pansy continued

"And what's that like." Daphne asked quite sincere

"Forever."

AN* better? let me know if i should continue.

review! review! review!


	2. Alliance

AN*second chapter, things start picking up here. Penelope, i have decided is the unidentified Slytherin girl in Draco's year. She isn't very important, but she gets mentioned in this chapter and possibly later on in the story, she isn't going to be very important though.

Disclaimer-nothing has changed

Nothing was more depressing then being best friends with the love of your life's girlfriend. Study for a test, there he is. Eatting lunch, there he is. Laughing while Penelope shoots spitballs at the Ravenclaws, there he is. And not only is he there, but he's there with HER! Studying with her, eating with her, laughing with her!

It tore her apart,

but Pansy was good with relationship advice, she just had to wait it out, there love would fade. When that day came, Daphne would be waiting, but one word kept creeping its way into Daphne's head, _forever…forever…forever. _Yes Pansy had always been the mastermind behind relationships…what if Daphne ended up waiting forever. No, that wouldn't, couldn't, happen. But still the word loomed over her _forever…forever. _

"And I thought I was lazy." Blaise commented, peering over Daphne's shoulder to get a better look at her homework.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked, turning slightly to face him

"Your essay...thats a sentence" Blaise stated jabbing the paper with an accusing finger.

"It's to the point."

"Well McGonagall's _point_ will be that she assigned ten to twelve inches."

"Well don't you just have all the answers?" Daphne spat

"Whoa there, relax, it was just a suggestion." Blaise replied raising his arms in defeat

"Seeing as your so chock full of suggestion's, how do you suggest I break up Pansy and Draco?" Daphne inquired, what did she have to lose.

"Nope, sorry, i don't do relationships, plain and simply." Blaise retreated slightly with this statement " You want something like that your going to have to go to Pansy."

"Brilliant Blaise, why hadn't i thought of it before, oh wait that's right because she's his girlfriend. Wonderful advice Blaise." Daphne's remark was near dripping with sarcasim.

"It was wonderful advice, thank you. But this advice is better. Take the indirect approach. You know, lie."

As much as Daphne hated to admit it, Blaise had been right on both accounts. Daphne needed Pansy, and she needed to lie.

"Where do I go for lies?"

"I don't believe it's very convienent but, if you want the best, you want Draco. But then again i'm guessing you already want Draco."

"Damn it... Alright new plan."

"Can't we just use this plan"

"What do you mean by _we_."

"I hear Pansy's good at what she does. Pansy can't do that with me if she's with Draco...well i couldn't do it morally"

"And what does Pansy do? You know what, forget the word game I already know what your talking about. How do you suggest we use this plan then?"

"Simple, I figure out how your going to decieve Pansy from Draco, your going to decieve her, then we're going to go from there."

"Fine."

"So were a team"

"Alliance." Daphne corrected

"Can we make a name."

Shaking her head with sincere second thoughts of the agreement Daphne takes this oppertunity to make her leave.

"Fish Thunder it is." Blaise yelled after her.

AN* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, really though, like please.


	3. Silly

AN* Alright chapter three. This is a longer one, i think they may continue to be this length. I'm going on vacation next week so my next update might be a little late, so i've posted this one early to compensate.

Faleyn- i hope you like the story development, would hate to disapoint my lone reviewer. i'm liking Zambini to, no worry's there will be plenty more of him to come ; )

Disclaimer-If you experience any deja vu, i probably don't own that particuliar asspect of the story. If you havn't read the books or seen the movies, you won't have that problem. But seriously, it's J.K. Rowlings

Chapter 3- _Silly_

It had been three days since Blaise and Daphne had united towards the cause of spliting up Draco and Pansy, or as Blaise dubbed, Fish thunder mission 001, _pug minus ferret_. Misson 002 was going to by Daphne minus indolent pinhead, the idiot hadn't so much as thought about what he was going to say to Draco. He'd spent the past three days testing out different mission names and mulling over plausible theme music for FISH THUNDER, _slogan still undecided. _

Blaise scoped out the great hall before finally locating Daphne to be sitting on the far end of the Slytherin table. Sitting on the bench oppisite to her, Blaise slid from the end of the bench until her arrived across from Daphne, fearlessly plowing through various students, all the while humming a ridiculous tune.

Daphne greeted him with raised eyebrows.

"Morning." Blaise greeted with a lazy grin

"What the hell was that?" Daphne queried

"I was testing out some moves, you know to go with the theme song."

"Oh, well isn't that great."

"I don't no, the song still dosn't fit."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Only time I am serious."

Daphne's eyes narrowed before she continued. "Look, I don't have time for this, have you talked to Draco yet or not"

"or not."

"No!, why not!, i thought thats why we became _'Fish Thunder_" Daphne near shrieked air quoting 'fish thunder'

"I asked for a name suggestion before, you didn't give me one so I had to improvise, if you really don't like the name-"

"It's not about the name, it's about the fact that your lazy and have yet to do anything!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I named our team, named our mission, wrote a theme song-" Blaise ticked each statement on a finger as he spoke.

"It has words now..."

"hummed a theme song, and last time I checked going to Pansy and using Draco to figure out how were both _my_ idea's. What have _you_ done for this team." Blaise crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, satisfied with his argument.

"I...I...I..."

"Tisk, tisk. Daphne there's no I in team."

"UH...just, why havn't you spoken to Draco yet?"Daphne snapped

"UH... cuz I can't"

"What do you mean you _can't_"

"I mean, I _can't_"

"..., Why can't you?"

"It'd be suspicious, plus Pansy's all over that." Blaise gestured to ferret who was currently being mauled by pug as way of greeting him upon entering the great hall.

"Then why'd you-oh crap, she's coming this way. Quick cover your face." Daphne said sharply, masking her face with her well manicured hands.

"Who's she?" Blaise asked more then slightly confused.

"My sister, hurry hide."

"I don't even know her"

"Just do it." Daphne growled between parted fingers

Shrugging Blaise followed Daphne's example and plastered his hands to his face, more in mock immitation then for the purpose of hiding his face. Daphne peaked through her fingers just to watch the younger girl draw closer.

"Umm, Daphne. Can you breath with your hands all over your face like that?" The small girl tentatively asked.

"Yes I can breath! If I couldn't I'd be dead! Honestly Astoria!" Daphne waved her hands in exsasperation.

"oh...that makes enough sense..."Astoria mumbled to her shoes, clearly embarrassed.

"Now what do you want, is you exsistense not torture enough without you reminding me constantly of it!" Daphne barked deciding that now was as good a time as ever to get a start on her breakfast.

"I honestly didn't mean to bother you, I-I can come back later...or not at all. It's nothing. Astoria rambled, preparing herself to leave her sister to her own devices.

"Whatever, your already here."

"Alright then. Mum got my potions paper...i'm not doing so good-" Astoria began, ringing her hands all the while.

"So not only are you a bad Greengrass, but a bad Ravenclaw too!" Daphne griped

"She told me to ask you fo help." Astoria near whispered, losing whatever confidence she had had left.

"I will not-"

"But she knows someone who will." Blaise cut in.

"You do, really!" Astoria beammed

"I do?" Daphne raised a questioning brow.

"Yes, she does. Come over here tomorrow at breakfast and we'll give you the details."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you...i'm sorry I don't know your name, I'm Astoria. Greengrass." Astoria extended a hand, adding her last name as more of an after thought.

"Blaise. Zambini." He intimidated, shaking hands.

"Well, I best be going, don't want to be late for class. Thank's a bunch Daphne, Blaise." With this farewll Astoria quickly retreated.

The two watched the mousy brunette skip from the hall in a worrieless bliss.

"What am I supposed to tell her tomorrow morning, huh Blaise!" Daphne hissed

"Your going to tell her who her tutor is." Blaise stated with an expression that said _obviously_

"Who is..."

"Draco Malfoy silly."

AN*Fish thunder needs your help. create a slogan, submit your slogan in a review and it may appear in an upcoming chapter, come on Blaise has worked so hard already, help him out. : )

REVIEW!

even if all you can tell me is it sucked, you lost interest w/e LET ME KNOW! that way i can improve in the future...less disapointment for all of us.


	4. more like 3,5

AN*This one's really short, more of a gap filler. It just dosn't flow right going from this to Blaise and Draco then later to Daphne and Astoria. And to stick this on the end of chapter 3 was to long.

Disclaimer-(please see chapters 1-3)

Chapter 4-More like 3.5

Daphne near choked on her eggs in accordence to Blaise's prosposition.

"Blaise, we want Draco to like me afterwards. How is he supposed to forgive me for dumping Astoria on him?" Daphne weezed, coughing up the last of her eggs.

"Ewww." Blaise stated pointing out the spit up eggs. "But by dumping Astoria on him, we got ourselves a spy."

"Go on." Daphne whiped at the corners of her mouth having had enough of breakfast for one day.

"If Draco's busy tutoring Astoria, he won't be with Pansy, meaning we can comunicate with Draco through Astoria."

"Blaise your a genius! However did you come up with that?" Daphne proclaimed.

"I DIDN'T, that's the best part. I know it's going to work cuz Malfoy uses it all the time." He exclaimed

"What does that have to do with it working?" Daphne scoffed.

"Um well, did you know about it. No, that's right I had to tell you and he had to tell me. So if we do it right he shouldn't no either."

"This is all splendid assuming both he and Astoria agree."

"Leave Draco to me."

"Draco was already left to you remember, when we first formed our alliance."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with it."

"And Astoria?"

"You can figure it out. We'll report back here for dinner with good news. Fish Thunder, mission 001 ferret minus pug is officially a go!" Blaise launched himself from the bench humming, non to discretley, the Fish Thunder theme song. It sounded as though he'd gone with the horrendously sterotypical secret agent one. That was really to bad, for Daphne had fond Blaise's version of the theme for 'the Good the Bad and the Ugly' to be if not good, amusing.

AN* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Blaise's mission

AN*it has been far, far, far too long. i am honestly, truthly very sorry and rather disapointed in myself. i am planning on updating more frequently, i'm sure i can't possible update slower.

disclaimer-please refer to chapter one, i'm sure it has one

5-Blaise's mission

Blaise had been running over how he was going to approach Malfoy all day in order to follow out his mission…alright that was an exaggeration. He'd _meant_ to spend the day running over how he was going to approach Malfoy. Unfortunately dinner was drawing near and he had told Daphne he'd take care of it, besides that girl was more ferocious then a hippogriff in Malfoys company. Preparing himself for possible failure, aw who are we kidding he's got this, Blaise sought out the ferret. Intercepting him prior to his arrival into the Great Hall was Professor McGonagall. Being his usually friendly, and particularly nosey self Blaise initiated a conversation.

"Evening Professor."

"Evening Mr. Zambini, shouldn't you be getting to dinner." McGongall answered in a brisk manner, continueing down teh corridor.

"I ought to ask you the same," Blaise stated rather disaprovingly, this caught McGonagall in her tracks. "I mean, you can't possibly be done already, there hasn't even been time to start." Once he was finished, Bliase was efficently blocking his Professor's path.

"Yes well, I have business to attend to Mr. Zambini, so if you will." McGongall gestured for him to side step, quite obviously becoming impatient.

"Doesn't a hard working woman such as yourself deserve to maintain time for herself to have three meals a day anymore? What business could be so important as to take you away from that?" Blaise was sure to emphasize in a way that would make him sound sincere.

"If you must no, me and your head of house have to come to an agreement over a certain matter." McGongall sighed, _so it involves Snape which means she's slightly upset over the matter, which means she's willing to share. _Blaise rationalized, time to dig a little deeper.

"Does this matter involve a member of your house or mine?" Raising of the right brow in order to look intrigued, he'd seen Draco use it with Pansy loads of times.

"He is in Slytherin Mr. Zambini." And it totally works!

"And what could a member of my house possibly do to concern yourself?"

"He requires extra credit in order to pass Charms this year."

"Draco's doing that bad?" Blaise exclaimed " I mean, I would never expect such a small feather to make such a big explosion but-"

"Mr. Zambini, what makes you believe we are discussing Mr. Malfoy?"McGongall inquiried

"You did say failing charms, and I did say, feather combusting. I believed the two would cross paths at some point."

"Yes, well, I think its about time you headed off to your dinner." McGonagall manuvered past Blaise and had believed to have finally made her escape when...

"Wait, what kind of extra credit?" Was shouted from little ways behind.

"I don't see where this is your concern." McGonagall remarked over her shoulder continuing on her way.

"Hear me out here." Blaise panted when once again blocking McGonagall, he really didn't exercise much, to much energy required. " Mr. Malfoy, he's good at potions, would tutoring other students count towards extra credit."

"Perhaps, and how does this interest you Mr. Zambini?" McGonagall may be fair, but she knew Slytherins.

"Well I have a friend, who has a sister, and this sister needs help with potions. You use this idea, you earn yourself a night of relaxation…and my friends sister a tutor."

"I don't take bribes from students Mr. Zambini."

"Think of it as a favor then. Please."

"We'll see Mr. Zambini." McGonagall finished, finally making her way down the corridor in peace.

Blaise took that as a yes. And Daphne had doubted him.

AN*well, how was it, good continuation? I should have Daphne's up soon, like within a week soon, maybe two more days then that, but i mean it, i promise. next is Daphne's mission.

REVIEW pretty pretty pretty please


	6. How Daphne wins

AN*i wrote another chapter! when i said i was going to finish this, i meant it. now it's Daphne's turn, time to get Astoria on board. Next chapter is Daphne Blaise, i miss them together.

amani2anam- i hope you like where the plot is heading, trust me, things are going to get far more interesting as everyone becomes more involved in Daphne's plan and there own.

TheShadyGirl1027-thanks for deciding to follow this story, i'm glad you like Blaise, he's my favourite. but he's only best with Daphne, they clash sooo well. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE THEME SONG! OMG it's perfect! it will be used, not yet, i gotta set it up good. but honestly made my day to read it!

Faleyn- i hope your still reading this, it's been a lonng time since you first read it and i updated. let me no if you like where it's going

disclaimer-it's somewhere before this

**Chapter 6- How Daphne wins**

People who looked like Daphne didn't spend too much time worrying; the risk of wrinkles was far too high. But she couldn't help but be a little concerned, I mean she was putting her faith in Blaise Zambini and her sister! Daphne never thought she'd see the day that she would be asking Astoria for help. Daphne was, after all, the elder sister. Yet here she was, desperate enough to ask a third year for assistance. Daphne was beginning to like Blaise's idea less and less with every passing second. Swallowing her pride Daphne prepared herself for what was certain to be the most degrading conversation of her life. If that weren't bad enough, the setting of said conversation was going to be absolutely miserable.

The library. Yes, that's right. Astoria Greengrass spent her free time in the library, of all places. And this was where Daphne was to ask, beg, and plead, for her cooperation. The thought itself was humiliating. _Here it goes_, Daphne thought to herself bitterly as she pushed past the library door. "When they say there are books in here they weren't kidding."Daphne scoffed to herself getting a decent enough look around to know that the walls were covered, the tables covered and the ailes of shelves were all loaded with books. The room smelled like Astoria, Daphne mused, or maybe more accurately Astoria smelled of the Library seeing as the Library was probably here first. No, it was, Daphne was sure of it, and Astoria spent all her time within it, it only made sense she smelled like it.

But all this was beside the point; Daphne was here to talk to Astoria, not contemplate the origins of her smell. So, attempting to strut as if she owned the place, but looking just as lost as a Vogue model in a bookstore, she began her search for her sister. She really did look like a Vogue model though in a bookstore though. I mean she was wearing her half sleeved knit sweater the one with the bar stripe which complemented her figure, high waist dark brown slacks with the skinny dark green belt, her tall lacy boots with the fur cuffs on the top and her dark green scarf with the knitted flowers. As if Daphne Greengrass would be caught dead in her uniform outside of classes.

"Astoria, planning on coming up to breath anytime soon?" If this quotation confuses you, Daphne found Astoria at a table in the back while I was describing her outfit.

Astoria emerged from the depths of the pages "OH, Daphne…you're in the library?"

"It can't be that shocking?" Daphne huffed, hands now on her hips in a properly annoyed pose.

"Well, if were being honest-"Daphne cut her sister short

"It was a rhetorical question Astoria, there are reasons I don't like being seen with you. Anyways I'm here for a more important reason." A bang sweep was added to emphasize the importance of said reason.

"You're studying for your OWLS!" Astoria jumped into a hug with this proclamation "Oh, Daphne I'm so proud. Mum said you'd never pass them all, but I'm sure with enough time put in-"Astoria was cut short after a rather befuddled Daphne shoved her off her now un-pressed or is the proper term de-pressed? Whatever, she'd pressed her sweater this morning and now it wasn't because of a certain freckly girl.

"Astoria girls who look like me don't study." Daphne remarked, gesturing to herself. "That's for girls like you."

"Oh…" Astoria tilted her head in a curious manner "then why are you here?"

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"I'm not writing your transfiguration paper for you again. McGonagall knew it was me the last time; she almost put it on my record for permanent. Now I'd be happy to help-"Astoria was getting a little tired of being interrupted…maybe next time she'd say something about it.

"Would you stop with all the school talk, this is more important!" Daphne waved her hands in utter frustration and received a death glare from Madame Pince for apparently distracting some invisible other child who wasn't there.

"What's more important than school Daphne?" Sad thing isn't that she said it, but that she was being honest.

"Cloths, shoes, boys," Daphne ticked each on a finger. "Take your pick."

"I think that's why I'm dad's favorite." Astoria mused to her shoes.

"Well, no shit. It's not as though your V cards got any takers. Now can we move on to why I'm here please, that noise is killing me."

"Daphne, that's silence." Astoria explained

"Urgh! It's just awful. You still need that tutor? Pssh, that was a stupid question, you still can't brew a potion. Of course you need a tutor." Daphne shook her head with a dry laugh.

"I don't see where your going with this." Astoria muttered reddening in teh cheeks.

"Just listen for five flipping minutes and you might," Daphne snapped with an acuseing finger. "Any way's, as Blaise told you we have found you a tutor, but well, I need you to do me an _itsy bitsy_ favor if you really want the help." Her voice raised in pitch as Daphne said itsy bitsy, making a small gap between her forefinger and thumb to show just how small.

"You don't need to use a tutor as a wager. I'm always happy to help you Daphne." Astoria beammed at teh prospect of her sister, the proud Daphne Greengrass, not only needing her help, but admitting it.

"Yes, yes," Daphne waved her smile off. " but this is a different kind of favor."

"Different how?" Astoria tilted her head, visably intrigued.

"Different, it goes against your morals how." Daphne chirped, hoping she was chipper enough to trick Astoria into saying yes.

"I-I don't under-"

"I need to use you as an informant." Honesty was the best policy.

"Informant, you mean spy!" Now Astoria was at the receiving end of Pince's death glares.

"Exactly! I need you to spy on Draco Malfoy when he tutors you. Is that okay." Daphne gave her most pleasent smile, and rocked back and forth on her heels expectantly. This always worked with mum and dad, Astoria was family so it ought to work, right?

"No." Guess not.

"What do you mean, no." Daphne stomped her foot in frustration.

"I mean no, it's not okay. That is a complete and total invasion of his privacy, that's a human right you know, right to privacy that is. It's also a betrayal of trust!" Astoria scolded

"What trust?" Daphne demaned

"The trust between student and teacher. I'm not going behind the back of someone who's helping me." Astoria finished with her arms crossed, indicating that she wasn't going to budge with her argument.

"Fine."

"Fi-fine? You, you're okay with me saying no?" Astoria's arms fell lazily to her sides, her head back on a tilt.

"Well, it isn't as though I'm going to be the one without a tutor, failing potions and making dear old mother upset." Daphne stated coolly, fiddling with a loose tread on her sleeve. "But, that's fine, completely up to you. I just, thought, you being my sister and all that you would want to help me in my time of need." Heavy sigh "I guess I was wrong." With this Daphne turned around and in three, two, one-

"Daphne I want to help-"That's what Daphne thought

"If you want to help, you will!" And that's how Daphne won. "Meet me at breakfast with your answer."

And Blaise had the nerve to say she didn't do anything, hmm, she might even make words for that ridiculous song. Just to prove him wrong. Blaise seemed to put her into that sort of mood.

AN* please REVIEW, help me update sooner


	7. yes

AN*OMG! ALL MY MULTI CHAPTER FIC'S NOW HAVE 7 CHAPTERS! GOOD LUCK, I THINK SO. GUESS WHO'S GETTING AN A ON THERE SCIENCE TEST! this chapter is entirly Daphne Blaise with brief Astoria and McGonagall visitations, things are starting to go there way!

TheShadyGirl1027-glad you liked the last chapter, like bursting with happiness really. it took awhile to feel like i got there relationship right, im happy somebody else liked it to. Slytherins my house to, legit i took like a gazillion test, i'm not actually mean thoug, just...a sneaky, snoop who dosn't want to die. the song is in this chapter.

disclaimer-if you still require one, i worry for you.

Blaise, is a lyer, he didn't write the fish thunder theme, ShadyGirl1027 did.

**chapter 7-yes**

Daphne wasn't exactly enjoying her last meal of the day. More accurately she was sitting by her lonesome, seething in a rage. Blaise was late and Astoria hadn't come bouncing about either. All her plans were crumbling around her already, and she hadn't even gotten anywhere yet.

Just as her poor, defenseless fork was about to be decapitated, Blaise came bursting through the great hall doors making a spectacle of himself. With a decent amount of the great halls attention on him, Blaise took this opportunity to straighten his cuffs, followed by his tie and briskly made his way to Daphne as if to say, no I did not in fact just bust through that door like a fat kid getting wind of a chocolate clear out at Wal-Mart.

"Can't you ever just, walk, through the door?" Daphne seethed, allowing her fork the sweet air of freedom, although significantly bent.

"Now, Daphne, I'm sure you can appreciate the art of making an entrance." Blaise pointed out with a smile.

"Some of us don't need to make a complete fool of ourselves to get that sort of attention." Daphne professed, waving her cloth napkin straight before setting it on her lap.

"Your right, they just run around, allegedly attacking poor defenseless forks." Blaise lamented the sorry state of Daphne's fork. Shaking his head in a disappointed manner. "Some say it's the first sign of dish slaughter."

"I'm still waiting for my good news Blaise." Daphne replied, deciding this was one of those time's it was just better to ignore him.

"I wrote a new theme song in a History of Magic!" This however, wasn't one of those times.

"Excuse me?"

"I wrote-"

"I heard what you said!" Daphne snapped "What I meant was, what the hell were you doing writing a theme song during history of magic?"

"I know my marks aren't that good in that class, but one lesson couldn't have made them that much better in the end, so I dealt with the more pressing matter."

"The more pressing matter!" Daphne clarified, shaking her head as she leaned in with hopes of some kind of explanation.

"You wanna hear it?" Blaise asked, unsettlingly excited.

"No I don't want to-"Daphne began before she was cut off by a ridiculous into.

"Doo-do-do-do-do…do-do-do-do-da-do-do"

(Ghost buster theme people, work with me here)

"Who you gonna call? FISH THUNDER!

Who made Dransy fall? FISH THUNDER!

Who's the best of them all? BLAISE ZAMBINI!"

"BLAISE-"Daphne almost growled…people were staring.

"Right, sorry. FISH THUNDER!"

"Blaise, you can go ahead and be the best of them all, just not in the great hall." Daphne hissed.

"Glad you're finally seeing it."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Daphne groaned stabbing into Salad Mountain

"At least I'm not possible like you." Blaise sneered

"What?" Daphne's wilted fork hovered by her mouth

"That was a sad comeback, and I'm sorry, but you didn't leave me with anything clever to say."

Daphne let out a long sigh; at least this was the near end to a very, very, very, very, long day. In the story of her life it may very well be five chapters worth, depending how well she can stretch it out.

"What did you do today?" Blaise pried as he poured an obscene amount of spaghetti onto his plate.

"Well, sometime between your plate being full and empty Astoria will have been here saying, yes I will help you Daphne, because I'm a pushover."

"She's actually going to call herself a push over; I didn't know she was aware of this. Well the first step is acceptance."

"She's not literally going to say that, but I guess it won't matter what she says seeing as Draco isn't tutoring her." Daphne sulked into her goblet taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah he his." Blaise murmured sending a waterfall of pasta back onto his plate.

"Does that mean you talked to him?" Daphne gasped .

"Not exactly-don't make that face, I pulled one better. I talked to Professor McGonagall." Blaise smiled smugly, pasta sauce all over his face. "See, he's failing charms-"

"So are you."

"No, like he's Crabbe and Goyle 'ing' this class. So McGonagall say's he needs extra credit. And I, who was conveniently present and not procrastinating at all, was all like why Professor, would tutoring count? And she said, yes it would Blaise you intelligent boy, so I said, yes, I am quite smart no need to inform me of it and I know just the person who could use a tutor, and she's going to think about it."

"Wait…think about it. Blaise are you daft, I'll think about it, isn't a yes." Daphne seethed

"Well it isn't exactly a no." Blaise reasoned.

"We need a yes Blaise!" Daphne had her head in her hands at this point, having given up on life.

"Well an, Astoria will be here to say yes isn't one either so…"Blaise retaliated.

As if on a cue Astoria came scurrying towards the pair.

"Daphne, you don't need to hide when I come to talk to you. I gave what you said a lot of thought, and well. I really, really need a tutor, and Draco isssss the best potions student, I mean he's Professor Snape's star pupil. And a terrible with a star equals a miraculous recovery. But, eavesdropping is immoral, so I will only divulge information that I dub impersonal. Don't make me promise more Daphne please, I feel bad enough as is, I already went to confession just thinking about it, but as mother always says. Astoria, Daphne knows what's good for you before you do, and well your my sister. You'd never do something to hurt me for personal gain." Astoria finally finished with a deep breath and a faulty smile.

Daphne emerged from her grasp, "Mums always right you know." Daphne near whispered. Astoria just nodded as if that statement was all the reassurance she needed to make up her mind that what she was doing was in no which way or form completely wrong.

"And you were saying Blaise." Daphne raised a brow with a widening smile as Astoria bounced off back to the Ravenclaw table. Daphne's position of superiority was short lived when Professor McGonagall reentered the hall.

"Mr. Zambini, who may I ask, was the student requiring a tutor you had in mind?"

"Miss Astoria Greengrass Mam." Blaise sent Daphne a wink

"Thank you for your earlier suggestion, I'm sure miss Greengrass will appreciate it." Professor McGonagall turned to leave, but turned back. "Mr. Zambini, you have…"

"Yessssssssss?" Blaise questioned with a rather saucy face.

"Never mind," McGonagall waved herself off. "I'm sure Miss Greengrass over there will tell you." With this she set off to find Mr. Malfoy

"Tell me what?" Blaise near begged of Daphne

"Oh, nothing."

AN* REVIEW please


	8. Tutor

AN*i am so proud, i have sorted out the plot much better then previous. lets just say, from here on out, alot more people get involved. if you would like the more detailed summary let me no, i'm considering to update the first chapter to include it

**disclaimer-you are aware that this is right? in which case, i am a fan, this is a fiction, and its on the net. in lesser words, not mine**

Chapter 8-Tutor

Oh no, Pansy had decided that now would be a good time to talk. It wasn't as though Draco didn't like talking to Pansy or anything, it was just that once she started you couldn't be sure she'd stop. Ever

"Mr Malfoy, if I could speak to you for a moment please." Draco had to remember to be careful what he wished for next time as he followed Professor McGonagall with a nod. "As you are well aware you are currently failing charms." Professor McGonagall began once the heavy oak doors of the Great Hall had come to a close.

"How can I be failing though?" Draco interrupted more than a little disrespectfully. "I mean," He continued hoping to save himself from a detention. "The years hardly started, there's plenty of time to un-fail myself. I mean, it can't already be a problem that needs to be addressed!" Draco concluded with slightly pleading eyes.

"Yes, well-"

"Can't we wait till, I don't know, half way through the semester for my grades to be in critical condition?"

"I wasn't finished Mr. Malfoy, quit interrupting." McGonagall snapped. Draco slouched against the wall with a frustrated groan nodding at her to continue. "As I was saying, admittedly you aren't failing the course," Draco smirked "yet." And his face fell. "According to your history in the class you won't improve by much."

"Enough to pass though," Draco pushed off the wall quite pleased

"Not if you want to pass your OWLS I'm afraid." Just to fall back against it miserable.

"How long until you tell my parents?" Draco murmured. "Can it wait until after Christmas break," Draco began to negotiate "because, I was planning on going home and I can't exactly do that if they know. Well, I can but, then I wouldn't be returning in the same state I left in."

Draco met McGonagall's gaze, which was that of a raised brow. He raised his to match.

"That can be avoided-"

"You just said I was going to fail!" Draco raised threw his arms up in exasperation

"You just said you were going to stop interrupting me." McGonagall countered, folding her arms.

"Well aren't we just walking contradictions today?" Draco stated sarcastically, to which McGonagall looked less than amused. "In my defense I never actually complied to not interrupt you further." Draco murmured yet again praying to avoid another close encounter with detention.

"That can be avoided if we can find a suitable way for you to improve your grades." McGonagall stated, choosing to ignore the last bit of the conversation.

"…so what, study?" Draco asked bitingly with his brows disappearing in his hair line.

"Professor Flitwick has agreed to allow you to do extra credit work." McGonagall stated

"Extra credit, like extra homework…?" Draco squinted and slightly shook his head as he spoke, you know what you do while your think, Um…yeah Oh-kayyy.

"Professor Snape and I were considering more along the lines of tutoring." Draco raised a brow and tilted his head, evidently confused.

"You want me to tutor charms?" Draco gaped. "I'll do it," He complied "but I'm just going to warn you now it's going to have more of a backwards effect."

"No not Charms." McGonagall affirmed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes "Potions!"

"Oh," Draco's cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Well that makes. Who would I be tutoring?"

"Miss Greengrass."

"DAPHNE!" Draco blurted with a satisfied smirk before I could inform you how McGonagall spoke.

"Not Daphne, he sister."

"That's funny," Draco shook his head with a smirk "Daphne doesn't have a sister." He finished eith the up most confidence

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she does. And you going to be tutoring her."

AN*please REVIEW, i really could use it. next chapter is Pansy, she wants to figure out who her dear friends chrushing on.


	9. Author Note

This story has been discontinued

but not really.

I really liked this idea but what i have so far just feels like a mess

there's no where for my plot bunny to run

and i felt like adding to many characters to late into the story

if you want to continue with this story please check out

**Be Aggressive**

it's the same thing...only not.

Daphne stills loves Draco

Draco's still dating Pansy

Blaise is still very much himself

and Astoria is simply dreadful at potions.

at least give it a try, for me please.

sorry to abandon this story i just couldn't write anything that wasn't completely awful to continue with


End file.
